


Perfect

by knitekat



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, Fix-It, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Reminiscing, Secret Santa, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Christine's attempt at taking over the ARC, Lester muses on his lover and how they got together. Meanwhile, Becker worries his lover works too hard and plans a holiday for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerry-Louise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kerry-Louise).



> Thanks go to both Fredbassett and Fififolle for the beta.

James Lester lay awake in the dark of the night, listening to the soft snores of his lover and smiling as warm puffs of air caressed his bare shoulder. James should have been asleep as well, with his busy schedule the next day, he needed to be asleep now. He needed to be on the ball when he faced the minister in the morning and dealt with the fallout from the last few days at the ARC. Added to that, he just knew Christine bloody Johnson would try to convince the minister that she should be given back control of the ARC, that he was not up to the job and, James sighed, considering recent events... no, he knew he was the best man for the job. He groaned softly as he imagined the meeting, although a smile flickered around his lips. He wasn't quite sure how Christine would convince the minister that calling him a 'Whitehall glove puppet with the IQ of a root vegetable' was a term of affection, but he knew watching her try would be therapeutic.

James knew just how lucky he'd been that Christine hadn't realised the true nature of his relationship with Becker; not that he had doubted his own abilities to convinced the minister that the ARC should be under his command. He let out a soft snort. He knew full well that if Christine had known that he was more to Becker than just his boss, it was unlikely that he would ever have regained the directorship, not while Christine had been leading the minister around by his dick. No, James knew it was only due to his lover being just as private and professional as he was himself, and that neither man had allowed the merest trace of their relationship to spill over into their working lives, that he had regained the ARC.

James smiled as Becker snuffled against him and he stroked a hand down the long line of his lover's back, his smile growing as he remembered their earlier love-making. He owed so much to Becker, his quick thinking and his loyalty, and James knew he would have to show Becker just how much that loyalty – how much he – meant to him. When James' mind refused to quiet and allow him to fall asleep, he found himself musing over how he and Becker had become lovers. That day had certainly been one of the worst at the ARC...

***

In James' opinion, today had almost been as bad as the time Leek had set a future predator to hunt him down and kill him. He glanced around at the subdued faces of his people and knew that most – if not all – present wouldn't agree. James knew how others saw him; he'd spent considerable time perfecting his personae as the cold-hearted bastard; after all, he was at the ARC to do a job, not to make friends.

He shook his head, now was not the time to get maudlin or wonder about 'what ifs'. What he did need to do was to convince the minister to take the threat Helen Cutter posed seriously and not dismiss her merely as the 'scorned wife'. The minister hadn't taken James' warnings to heart and look where it had got them? At least now the idiot might reconsider the threat she posed and agree to add her to the terrorist list to be captured at all costs. After all, he could hardly dismiss blowing up a government facility as anything other than an act of terrorism. At least, James hoped the minister couldn't.

James was thankful that for once he wasn't required to write letters of condolence to anyone's family, a small mercy considering the amount of damage Helen and her bloody clones had caused. He smiled slightly, at least one good thing had come from the disaster for it appeared that the suicidally-stubborn professor and his equally martyr-like assistant had finally figured out what they meant to each other and that Helen was a real bitch. 

James rose from his chair and moved to look out into the atrium, swirling his whisky in the glass as he stared almost blindly at the rubble and destruction. The explosion had caused considerable damage to the ARC and the minister would not be happy to have to foot the bill. James closed his eyes and rested his head against the remains of his window frame. He was so looking forward to that meeting with the idiotic minister who needed things explained in words of one syllable and the gloating Christine Johnson... he gulped his drink in one, gasping at the burn. 

A slight noise behind him had James tense before he swung around, his fingers reaching for the pistol he had taken to carrying after the Leek débâcle. It was only at the last moment that James recognised his head of security and replaced the weapon safely back in its holster. Having another member of his staff shot today would not look good and James just knew Christine would use it against him. 

James' eyebrow rose as he realised just how dishevelled Becker looked with soot smearing his face and uniform. James' lips twitched with amusement when he realised that even after everything that had happened, not a single hair on Becker's head was out of place. What sort of hair product did the man use to withstand explosions and... James almost shook his head, now was not the time to wonder about Becker's sexuality. Not after today and not when Becker was obviously here just to ensure James made it home in one piece. Thinking about it, with Helen still at large, it was probably a good idea to arrange security for the top staff... Jenny... ah, maybe not. James sighed, remembering she was still away on her honeymoon. He would just have to sort it out himself in the morning, but for now all he wanted was to go home and curl up in bed. Preferably with someone to keep him warm, but he knew he'd have to settle for a whisky. When Becker just stood there and looked at him, James cocked his head and enquired, “Captain?” 

Becker didn't respond, he just approached James who almost recoiled from the reek of booze on the soldier's breath. “Shir.” Becker slurred before tripping over his own feet and ending up in James' arms. He looked blearily up at James and smiled, before mumbling something that James managed to translate as, “You have beautiful green eyes.” 

James blinked before he decided he had misheard and then realised that a stinking drunk Becker in his arms was just what he needed to make the day absolutely perfect. So he quirked an eyebrow and just stared at the man in his arms. 

“I'm not drunk,” Becker slurred as if in answer to James' unasked comment. 

“Really? What do you call this?” James asked as he indicated Becker's current inebriated state.

When Becker just blinked at him owlishly, James paused to considered his options. He had no wish to see Becker dismissed or in trouble for his present shambling state with anyone but himself, and not just because it would provide more ammunition for Christine to use against him. Nor did James wish to undermine the captain's authority with his men, for he knew precisely how hard it was to regain that respect once it had been lost. James shook his head. Reminiscing on the past wouldn't help him decide what to do about Becker. He remembered reading Becker's file and knew that the man would have taken the attack on the ARC and Cutter's near assassination by his demented wife as a personal failure. It probably didn't help that he'd told Becker that his only priority was to keep the team safe after the previous near disaster. James looked at Becker and sighed deeply, although he now had an explanation for the man's current condition, he was still left with the problem of what to do with the drunken idiot. 

In the end, James groaned and knew he had little choice in the matter – he was the director of the ARC Project, and thus, Becker was his responsibility. He helped Becker stagger to the car park before pouring him into the back seat of his car and making sure the drunken soldier was firmly belted in. After all, it would be remiss of James if he'd just left Becker to his own devices when he was that sloshed out of his mind. The paperwork and hassle of having to break in a new man, not to mention Health and Safety, if the idiot hurt himself at the ARC, was just not something James wanted to deal with. James nodded at his conclusions – sensible, proper and the decent thing to do – nothing what-so-ever to do with how easy Becker was on the eye. James swiftly cut those thoughts off. Bloody hell, maybe he'd drunk too much whisky himself

James barely resisted the impulse to jump at the tutting sound behind him, but still spun around quickly enough to almost lose his own balance. His angry glare died under Lorraine's disapproving stare before he looked confused at her when she stretched her hand out towards him. 

“Keys, Sir James.” Lorraine didn't wait for him to respond before she almost snatched them from his fingers. “You're not driving home when you've been drinking.” Her gaze slipped to the slumped form of Becker. “And you can keep an eye on the good Captain on the drive to your flat.”

“And just how are you getting home tonight?” James enquired as he eyed his keys, although he knew better than to try and retrieve them from her.

“Niall can follow and take me home.” 

At Lorraine's words, James' head turned and he meet the soldier's eyes. He sighed, just what Becker needed, a witness to his shambolic state, not to mention to James taking him home. 

“Don't worry, Sir James. Niall and I saw nothing of interest to anyone on our way home.”

“Nothing at all,” Blade added. 

James sighed, knowing when he was beaten and he also knew he could trust Lorraine and Blade to stay quiet. In fact, Blade's presence might make getting the unresponsive Becker into James' flat a lot easier than he would have found it on his own. In the end, James knew he had little choice in the matter and reluctantly slid into the back seat of his own car. Not that it stopped him glaring at the indignity of being driven home in his own car. 

Although once inside his flat, James was still faced with a problem and he hesitated between placing Becker in his guest bedroom or on his own bed. The thought of having Becker choke on his own vomit and die in the night vied with the horror of the man vomiting over James' expensive bedding. In the end, they dragged Becker into James' own room before Blade and Lorraine left them alone. 

James set about making Becker comfortable on top of the bedding, a bowl placed strategically by the side of the bed. He paused a moment before getting ready for bed and sliding in between the sheets. He saw no reason not to be comfortable and if Becker got cold it was his own fault for getting stinking drunk. 

It took some time for James to fall asleep as he found himself watching Becker, the way his back moved with each breath and... James groaned as his cock twitched and he turned away from the mesmerising sight, knowing Becker couldn't – wouldn't – want that sort of relationship with him. James tried to empty his mind, especially of the fact that he had Becker sleeping beside him. He needed his own sleep and then he'd have the fun of dealing with a hungover and no doubt grief-stricken Becker in the morning in addition to the minister. 

Unfortunately, James hadn't quite thought everything through and woke in the middle of the night to find Becker plastered against his back and his erection digging into his arse. Before James had time to properly process that fact, he discovered that Becker apparently turned into an amorous octopus when he was drunk. God, his hands were everywhere and it took almost more braincells than a half-asleep and slightly drunk James could marshal to control the man's wandering hands, especially when they felt so good. It had been far too long since another's hands had touched James and he almost gave in to the sensations they aroused. Not that he didn't appreciate the attention but he would not take advantage of Becker, not when he was drunk and hurting and blaming himself for what had almost happened. 

Thankfully for James' peace of mind – and no doubt Becker's when he was sober – Becker collapsed and fell asleep before anything more could happen. Although, James found that having the heavy weight of an unconscious, snoring and drooling soldier pinning him to the bed wasn't as much fun as he'd imagined it would be, but then, in those dreams Becker had always been awake and a lot more fun in bed.

***

The next morning dawned far too early for James when he woke with a thudding headache and a mouth that felt like the bottom of a parrot's cage. He was feeling rough enough that it took him several moments to realise he had an armful of sleeping soldier. He swallowed as the memory of the previous night returned and he felt his cock dig into Becker's lovely arse. Bloody hell, if Becker woke up now he'd think James had taken advantage of him in his... delicate condition. James almost snorted at that turn of phrase before his brain helpfully pointed out that Becker waking up in his bed alone was probably a better option than waking up to find James' erection poking him in the arse.

James carefully eased backwards only to bite back a curse when Becker moved with him, pressing back into his groin and awaking all sorts of interesting sensations there. As he considered his next move, James felt Becker stir before he froze. It was painfully clear to James that a) Becker was now awake and b) that he could feel James' cock hard against him. 

James carefully eased away from the now awake Becker and wondered what his next move should be. Before he could came up with an option that would allow both of them to save face and for James to escape without any broken bones, Becker gave a low groan and flung an arm across his eyes. He was obviously feeling the effects of the previous night and suddenly James saw a way out. “Could I interest you in strong coffee and a bacon roll?”

“Please.” 

Becker's voice was almost a croak, it was also, James thought, touched with the faintest hint of embarrassment. No doubt due to waking up in his boss' arms and with that hope-crushing thought, James slipped from his bed and tied his dressing gown closed around him. Not that it would do much to conceal his erection, but at least it would enable Becker to pretend it wasn't there. He made a quick stop in his bathroom to clean his teeth, piss and take care of his problem, quickly and efficiently. On his way to the kitchen, he nodded towards the now vacant bathroom. “There's mouthwash in there if you want it?” 

James was watching the bacon cook when he heard Becker's approach, he glanced up but whatever words he was about to speak died unformed at the sight of a slightly damp Becker, his normally tamed hair forming spikes. It was a lovely look on him and James' cock twitched in agreement, before he turned his back to Becker and his attention to the bacon and to cold thoughts as he tried to control his reaction. James had never been one to press his attentions when they were so clearly unwelcome.

Breakfast was accomplished in near silence, James' gaze fixed firmly on his own food rather than the torment of watching Becker as the man wolfed down his food in an attempt to leave James' presence as quickly as possible. 

Becker paused as he was leaving, his eyes lowered. He quietly murmured, “Um, sorry for the inconvenience, Sir James.”

***

A week later, James had firmly believed that Becker had forgotten all about their drunken nocturnal encounter and awkward morning after and he couldn't blame Becker if he had. Who would want to remember waking up in their boss' bed, especially with a killer hangover and no memory of the previous night? James had regretfully pushed the encounter to the back of his mind, firmly telling himself to forget all about it. He had therefore been surprised to look up from his computer last thing one night to find Becker leaning against his door, a smirk on his face as he watched James. “James?”

James curbed the surge of hope he felt at the use of his first name and merely quirked an eyebrow at Becker. There could be many reasons for Becker using his first name other than wanting something more with him; not that James could think of one at the moment, but he was not willing to make more of a fool of himself then he already had by making the first move only to be rejected. “Captain?” James couldn't tear his gaze away when Becker shoved off the wall and approached James' desk, his hips wiggling suggestively with every step. 

Becker's voice was low. “I'm not drunk, James. Not this time.”

“Ah.” James steepled his hands and looked at Becker, who was now looking less sure of himself. Did Becker really want to go home with him and shag? There was only one way to find out and James was neither a coward or a fool. “Would you care for a drink, Captain?” James let out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding when Becker's blazing grin told him he'd made the correct decision. 

James had led the way to their cars, half-expecting Becker to cry off at any moment or for his lights to stop following James' on the drive home. Even by the time he had opened the door of his flat and entered, he was still waiting for Becker to realise this wasn't a good idea. It was the reason he left the door open, leaving it up to Becker whether to enter or not. He swallowed as the door snick closed and he held his breath as he listened intently for Becker's footsteps, hoping the man had actually entered and not just shut the door on his way home. 

The air whooshed from James' lungs as he was spun and pressed against a wall and he soon discovered that a sober Becker was just as much of an octopus sober as when he was drunk. His hands were everywhere, sweeping over James' back before pulling his shirt out of his trousers to touch him skin to skin. James moaned into the kiss and allowed Becker's tongue entrance, duelling with it as his own hands groped Becker's firm arse. 

Distracted by Becker's talented tongue and hands, James found himself taken by surprise when those same dexterous fingers quickly had his zip undone and his leaking cock in hand before he realised what was happening. The sight of Becker dropping gracefully to his knees, looking as if he belonged there, took James' breath away and before he could gather enough braincells to do anything, Becker pounced. 

James found himself lost in the feel of Becker's mouth, and what man could think rationally when his cock was being expertly sucked and skilfully teased with such obvious relish? God, Becker looked so bloody perfect on his knees with his mouth stretched wide around James and the sight of his cock sliding in and out of that hot and willing mouth was so bloody arousing that James was surprised he didn't come there and then. 

James moaned in loss when Becker pulled back, his cock leaving Becker's mouth with a soft pop. However, before he could complain, Becker quickly stripped naked and leaned against the opposite wall, his head resting on his bracing arms and his arse thrust out backwards as he wiggled it. “Please.”

It took a moment for James to gather his wits and he paused to consider his options. As much as he wanted to take what Becker was offering him, fucking against a wall held little attraction when his bed – not to mention the lubricant and condoms - was so near. “Bedroom.”

Becker nodded eagerly and hurried towards the bedroom. For a moment James wondered how he knew where it was but then the sight of Becker's arse disappearing into the bedroom had James quickly following him. James' breath caught as he found Becker waiting for him on the bed, the view of his delectable arse in the air was almost too much for James. He took several deep breaths and a few moments to carefully fold his clothes in an attempt to regain at least some control. It would hardly be good form to come as soon as he was inside Becker. 

Once more master of his arousal, if only for now, James turned to admire Becker. James was about to slip onto the bed behind Becker when he remembered he'd need the lubricant and a condom. Finally, he was able to run his hands over Becker's sleek muscles before he let a finger graze along the shadowy cleft. The dirty moan that dropped from Becker's lips went straight to James' cock and he had to take another moment to control himself. 

James skimmed his hands over Becker's skin, marvelling in the knowledge that Becker wanted him. Wanted him to plunder his body and... James gave his own needy moan. His voice was husky with the need to bury himself deep within Becker, to fuck him. “Ready?”

“Please,” Becker cried out breathlessly, pushing his arse back into James' hands. “I want to feel you. Please, fuck me, James.”

James groaned at how bloody responsive Becker was under his touch, pushing his perfect arse back to more and James was in no mood to refuse him. He slowly parted Becker's firm globes and stared at the revealed dark pucker. Leaning forward, he smiled at the shiver and moan Becker gave when he let his breath caress the ring of muscle before he lathed it, his tongue teasingly light as he flicked it over Becker's entrance before plunging it inside him. He spent some considerable time licking and nibbling around Becker's arse, listening to his new lover's cries as he pushed back for more. 

“Please, James,” Becker moaned. “Need you.”

James swallowed and nodded. God, he needed to be inside Becker right now. Common sense stopped him just before he tried to plunge into Becker dry. He sat back on his heels and glanced around for the lubricant and condom, he knew he'd put them somewhere. James ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on, slicking himself with the lubricant before turning back to Becker. A Becker who was looking over his shoulder with a look of such need on his face that James had to bite his lip not to come there and then, although he still had to give his cock a quick squeeze.

James eased a lubricant-coated finger into Becker's heat, thrusting it gently into him and crooking it to find Becker's prostate. The full-body shiver Becker gave at that action had James smiling and he leaned closer to talk into Becker's ear. “You like that, Becker? You like me fingering you, opening you up ready for me to fuck you?” 

The moans, sighs and pleas Becker uttered when James slowly added more fingers and stretched him had James' cock full and hard and oh so painful in his need to come and come right now. Need overtook sense and James abruptly pulled his fingers out of Becker only to plunge his cock inside him in one move. Only in the instant when he was buried to the hilt inside Becker's spasming arse did James freeze, recognising that the abrupt penetration must have hurt Becker. “Becker?”

Becker groaned in what James took to be extreme pain and he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and prepared to withdraw. Before James could move, he groaned when Becker clenched tightly around him, holding him firmly inside. “Please, James. Fuck me.”

James still hesitated until Becker began to fuck himself on his cock. The feel of that tight channel clinging to him as Becker squeezed hard around him, soon had James groaning and he gripped Becker's hips firmly as he began to move. Thrusting deeply into Becker before pulling almost all the way free, James listened to Becker crying out as he shoved back for more. It felt so bloody wonderful, the way Becker opened so completely for him and took all he had, seeming to suck him inside and cradle him within. Becker was so bloody eager to be taken and begged to be fucked hard. James knew he wouldn't last long, not in that sweet heat and the way Becker writhed and shuddered and clenched around him.

***

Those were some lovely memories and James was not surprised at his reaction to them. He glanced at his lover, but Becker was still snoring softly. James dropped a hand down to gently stroke his erection while his other hand stroked through Becker's hair, smiling as he felt his lover stir beneath his fingers.

Becker uttered a soft groan. “Shouldn't you be asleep, James? You've got an early morning meeting tomorrow.”

James rolled his eyes, wincing at how tired his voice sounded as he snapped at Becker. “I do know that.” He sighed, he also knew that neither were Becker's fault. “I'm sorry, Becks. I owe you so much for what you did for me today.”

Becker grinned, looking far too alert for this time of night. “Really?” He moved until he could see James and then smirked as he noticed what James' hand was up to. “Just how much?”

James gasped as Becker ran his fingertip down his chest and along his length, thrust gently into his lover's grip when Becker took him in hand. “Everything.”

Becker's thumb flicked James' slit and had his hips lifting for more. “Ooh, so I can have anything I want?”

Something in Becker's voice had James narrow his gaze at him, fighting the lovely feeling Becker's hand was creating as he tried to gather enough braincells together to think. The look in Becker's eye was familiar and James frantically considered his last comment to the soldier. Oh fuck. “Almost anything, Becks. I'm not getting you a tank.” James almost laughed at the disappointed pout that appeared on Becker's face, gasping instead when Becker roughly squeezed his cock in revenge. James knew he wouldn't be coming with the strangle-hold Becker had on him, but that knowledge didn't stop his hips rising as he sought his denied release. Reining in his need and assuming his calm, cool and in control persona, even as he sought more friction on his cock, James shook his head. “The minister isn't going to be happy with me tomorrow, Becks. After all, how many men would be when the woman they think loves them called them a root vegetable?” 

Becker chuckled. “I thought it was a glove puppet.” He tilted his head in query, “But what has that got to do with you and my tank?”

James closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. “Because, in his opinion, if we hadn't been playing silly buggers and just worked together, it wouldn't have happened and he could have continued in blissful ignorance of her true opinion of him. This really isn't the time to ask him for a tank, no matter how happy it would make you.” He exhaled. “And you can rely on Christine not being finished yet, she'll make it up to the minister and get back on his good side.”

“And asking for a tank wouldn't look good when she makes another grab for the ARC?”

James nodded. “Precisely.” He rubbed at his forehead again, the dull ache of a migraine growing with every heartbeat. He smiled when Becker kissed him and ruffled his hair. 

“Migraine?”

James nodded. “Just what I need on top of too little sleep.”

“And a meeting with those two,” Becker murmured softly before adding, “Take your tablets and then I'll make you forget all about the migraine and the bloody meeting.” 

James smiled, he could cope with being tired tomorrow if it meant getting rid of the migraine. He swallowed his tablets without complaint and relaxed beneath Becker's lips, tongue and teeth as his lover kissed and nuzzled his way down towards James' straining cock. He gasped and thrust upwards as Becker's warm mouth surrounded him, swallowing around him and, oh God, pressing a finger against him, the tip just pushing inside. 

James cracked his eyes open and gazed down at Becker. His mouth was stretched wide around him and his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. His hips rose helplessly and then he was gasping and groaning and coming hard. He snuffled contentedly as Becker pulled him close and he slipped into much needed sleep.

***

“Becker?” James called out as he entered his – their – flat, his façade cracking as his shoulders slumped and his gait faltered slightly when he heard no response and no longer had to pretend everything was fine. The meeting had been even worse than he had anticipated, the atmosphere between the minister and Christine had been positively Arctic. After having to play umpire during the meeting, he found even the act of pouring himself a glass of whisky too much effort and he just collapsed into an armchair with a groan.

Sometime later, James slowly woke to find himself held in strong arms against a firm chest. It took him a moment longer to become aware of a hand stroking his hair. 

“Worse than you expected?” Becker's voice held more than a hint of concern as he nudged James' chin until he could peer into James' eyes. 

“Mmm.” Forming words seemed too much effort for James and for once he couldn't bring himself to care. 

“Right.” Becker paused before nodding. “Come on, James, on your feet. Let's get you into bed and then I'm going to take care of you.”

James didn't have the energy to argue with Becker and allowed his lover a free hand in stripping him and positioning him on his belly. He groaned as Becker's strong hands began to stroke across his shoulders, Becker's fingers pausing when he encountered knots that he expertly eased. Soon, his hands were stroking from James' shoulders down to his arse.

“I've decided what I want.” 

James' brain was nowhere near its normal razor-edged self, as indicated by his response of “Uh?” 

Becker's hands continued to move firmly across oiled skin. “For getting the ARC back for you.”

When Becker's hands lingered on his arse for a fraction longer than necessary, James managed, “I wouldn't object to being fucked.” James held his breath as soon as he realised what he'd said. Fuck! He'd never... he wouldn't have offered if he'd been more awake. But... if Becker wanted to, could he really go back on his offer now? 

“What?” 

Becker sounded surprised and it took James far longer than he was happy with to conclude that shagging him wasn't the reward Becker was after and relief flooded through him, swiftly followed by a slightly guilty feeling at that reaction. 

“Not that it doesn't sound good, and if you're still offering later I might take you up on it,” Becker continued. “But that wasn't what I was thinking about.”

“I'm still not getting you a tank.” James knew his lover was still pining for a tank, although what use it would be at the ARC was beyond him, and it wasn't as if his lover needed to compensate for anything. 

“Spoilsport,” Becker pouted before adding, “No, I was thinking of a holiday.” 

James managed to crane his neck to look at his lover, trying to figure out if he'd just suggested what James thought he had. James couldn't go on holiday, no matter how much it appealed, not with Christine still after the ARC, not to mention the spectre of Helen Cutter flitting in and out of their lives to cause havoc. Before he could verbalise his disagreement, Becker hurried on. 

“Please, James. Just think about it. You, me and sex. Lots and lots of sex.”

It sounded very appealing, but James hadn't got to his current position by not being a suspicious bastard. “And what brought on this sudden desire for a holiday?” A horrible thought occurred to him. “You aren't suggesting we join Cutter and Hart so you can protect them, I hope? What almost happened at the ARC wasn't your fault.”

Becker looked guilty for a moment before the first part of James' comment seemed to register. “No thanks, I want you to relax, not have a heart attack because of an argument with Cutter or because you overhear them shagging.”

“I could have done without that thought,” James muttered before he arched an eyebrow and added, “Although I believe that is the customary activity on one's honeymoon.” 

Becker grinned before shaking his head. “Stop trying to change the subject. Now, the world won't end if you take a few days off, even a week.” When James' other eyebrow rose, Becker sighed. “OK, so it might, but Johnson won't have charmed the minister by then and,” he smiled, “at least we can happily shag until the end.”

James snorted, trust Becker to think of having sex as the world ended. “I have too much work...”

Becker pressed his finger to James' lips. “Please, James. Lorraine can arrange the booking and flights and you've said before that Jenny's quite capable of looking after the ARC without you and now that Captain Ryan's back on duty I don't have to worry about their security.” When James didn't reply, Becker continued, “Please, James, I think you're over-worked and far too stressed.” He took a deep breath before adding, “I don't want to lose you.”

“I do hope you don't expect me to be equally soppy?” James smiled softly. “You're not going to lose me, Becks, even if that bitch manages to somehow convince the minister about the ARC, we'll still be together. One way or another.” He sighed contentedly when Becker leaned over to kiss him before nuzzling a nipple, his talented fingers provoking needy moans from James when Becker found all his sensitive places. He knew Becker was just trying to persuade him to go along with his plans, but James saw no reason not to enjoy the attention. 

“Please, James, let me look after you, just this once. Please.” Becker's hand rubbed soothing circles on James' belly as he continued to try and convince him to go along with his plan. “Pretty, pretty please, James.” James uttered a needy moan when Becker's voice dropped to a throaty growl. “I'll make it worth your time.” -

“I just bet you would,” James muttered, knowing his lover really would, before adding in a fonder tone, “You really are a shameless cockslut, aren't you?”

“Only for you,” Becker pledged before kissing James hard. “So... please, pretty, pretty please can we go on holiday?” 

James snorted at him and felt Becker tense as he looked down in disappointment at James' apparent refusal. James briefly closed his eyes before he nudged Becker's chin up until his lover met his eyes. “I'm sorry, Becks, but I'd never have expected you to plead like that for a holiday. A tank, maybe, but a holiday?”

“Well, if a tank is still on offer...”

“No!” James smiled as he tugged Becker into his arms. “It bloody well isn't.” He knew he owed Becker everything and if his lover would agree to a holiday rather than a tank... he sighed, knowing that he would agree to Becker's request and not because Becker thought he needed a holiday. It was obvious to him that Becker blamed himself for him losing the ARC in the first place, for his lover always took the blame for things going wrong, whether it was his fault or not or even if it was entirely outside his control. He'd blamed himself for Helen's murderous intentions towards Cutter, although James knew that was partly his fault as he'd told Becker that protecting the team was his only job. If only he'd known how guilt-ridden Becker could be, he would have chosen his words with far more care... well, no he wouldn't have, not then. 

Everyday since they had become a couple, James had tried to show Becker he was worth everything to him, but it was difficult when his lover seemed to have such a low opinion of himself. It hadn't taken James too long to discover the cause – a high-ranking military father with a low tolerance of 'un-manly' behaviour in his men, especially when it come to his gay son. Bastard. 

Once he had discovered that, James had done all he could to make Becker realise he wasn't worthless because he occasionally made mistakes and failed, but it was hard when his father had done such a good job on his lover's confidence. All James could do was try and show Becker that he was absolutely perfect and everything James had ever wanted in a lover. Maybe a holiday would be the perfect way to show Becker how much he meant to him? Time alone, just the two of them spending their days and especially their nights with each other. “I think a holiday sounds a wonderful idea, Becks. Just spending time with you.”

Becker looked slightly suspicious at James' sudden agreement. “James?”

James tugged Becker into a deep kiss. “Can't I just want to spend time with my gorgeous lover?” When Becker's expression didn't change, James added, “I obviously haven't made it clear to you, Becks, but you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You want to be with me, snark and all.”

“It grows on you.” 

“Mmm.” James almost sighed, understanding all too well what Becker was trying to do. His lover never accepted praise, always too busy looking for the errors he had made. Well, James would just have to convince him that he was absolutely perfect and the holiday would be the ideal place for it. James smiled as he recalled an offer made by an old friend. “Becks, let me make the plans.”

“I wasn't going to book the same place as Cutter and Hart.”

“I know you weren't.” James pulled Becker in for a kiss. “I have an old friend, I was best man at his wedding and he was mine.” He made Becker look at him when his lover tried to look away at the mention of James' previous marriage. “I'm with you now, Becks, not her.” He waited until Becker nodded before continuing, “As I was trying to say, he's got a private place in the Caribbean, just a few members of staff to worry about. And I have a standing invitation to stay.”

“With your wife?” Becker muttered. 

“No, love,” James corrected him. “Marcus made the offer before I married her and I never had the time to take her there.” He paused to meet Becker's eyes. “I want to go there with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' holiday is full of surprises for Becker.

James had to admit that Marcus had impeccable taste for the finer things in life. The sun-kissed sand, the warm ocean and the pool with its fake waterfall that James knew Becker would look bloody lovely under made this a great place for a holiday. Even better, in James' opinion, was the private and very secluded villa Marcus was allowing them to use and his staff who took discretion to the highest level.

As he relaxed on the sun lounger, James was forced to admit – although only to himself – that Becker (and everyone else who had been in on it) had been correct. It had only been when he had finally relaxed that James had realised how tightly wound he had been and how right Becker had been to be concerned for him. He smiled ruefully, it had been so long since anyone had cared enough for James to make him take care of himself and it was one more thing he needed to add to his list of things he owed Becker for. 

His thoughts screeched to a halt when Becker walked towards the pool before he dived in to cut effortlessly through the water. It was a lovely distraction from the heat of the day and James' mind wondered to the thought of how good a wet Becker would look, all stretched out and waiting for him. Oh God. Reality was even better than James' imagination when Becker surged out of the pool, water streaming down his toned body in rivulets and, oh fuck! When had Becker lost his shorts? The water flowing down each side of his groin framed his cock perfectly and James found himself licking his lips at the thought of tasting his lover. 

James gasped as Becker prowled unselfconsciously towards him, and he raised his hands as if to ward him off as he suddenly remembered where they were. “Becker!” He glanced around the currently deserted pool. “We can't.”

Becker grinned wolfishly and padded closer to James before kissing him firmly and tugging him out of his lounger and towards the waterfall. 

“We can't,” James repeated as he shook his head, his eyes still darting around in case one of the highly efficient staff had arrived early while he'd been distracted by the sight of his naked lover. But as Becker kept tugging him to follow him, James found himself helpless to resist Becker and really, how could anyone expect him to resist when his lover looked like a wet dream? 

“Yes we can, James,” Becker told him and James groaned as his lover once more turned into an octopus. He grinned as he leaned in for a kiss, his tongue licking at James' lips until he moaned and allowed Becker access. Once both men were breathless, Becker smiled mischievously at James. “I've always wanted to shag under a waterfall and the way you look at it, I know you've had the same thoughts.”

James gave a needy moan in reply. He couldn't deny Becker's claims when he knew the man knew him far too well. Oh God, he so wanted to take Becker and shag him hard, but he still shook his head. “You do know you aren't supposed to drink and swim.”

“I'm not drunk.” Becker laughed. “At least, not on alcohol.”

“We could shag in the shower.” James's common sense made a bid to put his libido firmly in its place. 

“Where's your sense of adventure?” 

“Safely locked up,” James muttered. “You really do live for danger, don't you?”

Becker snorted. “We've been shagging for how long and you've only just realised that?” He slipped his fingertips inside James' shorts and used that hold to tug James nearer to the waterfall. “Come on, James. Live a little.”

James gave a long suffering sigh, but his libido had his common sense in a choke hold and they did seem to be alone and, well, the thought of having what Becker was offering was too bloody enticing. “Fine.”

Becker blinked at his sudden acquiescence and tilted his head in silent enquiry. 

“Oh, I see.” James raised an imperious eyebrow at his lover. “Now I've agreed with you, you want to back out.” He pushed Becker towards the waterfall. “I do hope you thought of preparing yourself, because I'm not in the mood for foreplay.”

Becker grinned and walked into the edge of the waterfall, wiggling his hips as he walked and showing James just how perfect and pert his arse was. Once under the spray, Becker turned back around and ran a hand over his erection. “What are you waiting for?”

Fuck! Becker looked so bloody good under the spray, water running over his muscles and drawing James' eyes down to his full cock. James gave a needy moan as his libido delivered a drop-kick to his common sense and stepped into Becker's personal space, pressing a demanding kiss against his lips and feeling Becker's hands touching and stroking his skin as his tongue demanded entrance. It was only when Becker pulled away with a grin that James realised his shorts were around his ankles. “Sneaky bastard.”

“Just the way you like me.” Becker dropped gracefully to his knees and licked James' cock from tip to root before grinning up at James.

James forgot any comments that he might have been about to make about how this was not sensible when Becker's talented mouth engulfed him and his lover swallowed expertly around him before proceeding to suck his brains out through his cock. 

Gasping as he came back down, James ran his fingers through his smug-looking lover's hair and groaned. “I think you killed me.” When Becker looked even more pleased with himself, James felt fully entitled to add, “Although you do realise this puts a bit of a damper on you getting shagged under the waterfall.” He chuckled at Becker's pout. 

“There is always tomorrow.” Becker's pout turned into a grin as he ran a finger down James' spent cock. “Or now if I coax some life back into the poor old thing.”

“Less of the poor, old thing, if you don't mind,” James muttered back before he groaned as Becker put his mouth to good use. As he watched Becker's mouth stretched around him, James remembered an earlier conversation. Could he? He did trust Becker and he knew how much Becker liked – no, loved it when James fucked him. Before he could change his mind, James gently tugged on Becker's hair until he released James with a soft pop. “Would you still be interested in shagging me, Becks?”

Becker blinked and opened his mouth but no words came out. He swallowed and licked his lips before managing, “Me fuck you?”

James laughed softly at the sight of his normally articulate lover reduced to near speechlessness. He cupped Becker's chin and nodded. “If you are still interested?”

“Fuck yes!” Becker quickly stood up, his cock quivering at full attention, before he shifted uncertainly. “If you're sure...?”

James smiled. “Do you really think I'd offer if I wasn't?” He dropped a hand down to stroke Becker, moaning as he felt the silky soft skin and the hardness that he would soon be intimately introduced to, which reminded him of something. “Um. We might need to get some lubricant.” 

“And this from someone who wasn't interested in foreplay earlier.” Becker looked concerned when James swallowed nervously. “James? When were you last fucked?”

“Um,” James hedged and refused to meet Becker's eyes. 

“Oh fuck! You're a virgin!” Becker cried out in sudden realisation. “I can't... I couldn't...”

James glared at Becker as he bit off each word. “I am not a virgin.”

“Of course not, James. You've just never bottomed in your life. How could I have confused the two?” 

“If you remember, I do the jokes,” James muttered at Becker's sarcasm and took a firmer hold on Becker's cock when he tried to walk away. “Please, Becks, I want you to fuck me.” He used his grip on Becker to tug him closer and into a kiss. “I trust you with my life, Becker, why shouldn't I trust you to fuck me?”

Becker drew back until he could met James' eyes, seeming to look deep into them for something before he nodded. “Fine, but I think a bed might be a good idea.”

James shook his head. “No, I think I want you right here, right now.” When Becker still hesitated, James quirked his trademark eyebrow and added, “Please, Becks, I trust you to make it feel good for me.” When Becker still looked doubtful, James played his last card. “I want you to be my first.”

Becker took a deep breath before releasing it. “Fine, but it's your arse.” 

“I thought that was the idea, unless you're planning on fucking another of my orifices?” James pulled Becker in for another kiss before he stepped out of his shorts and turned to face the wall, leaning on his forearms and spreading his legs in readiness. He could feel the spray from the waterfall hitting his skin and shivered when he felt Becker's hands stroke over his back. He groaned when Becker pressed against him and he could feel Becker's cock nestling in his crack. It was then that he remembered something very important. “Becks? Do you have any lubricant?” 

“I'm naked, what do you think, James?” 

“Ah.” James muttered, he might be willing to be shagged but he certainly wasn't going to let Becker's cock anywhere never him without some proper preparation occurring first. He smiled as he recalled his own solution to that particular problem one night when the shops were shut and his bottom was begging for it and wondered if Becker would be willing to give it a go. “You could always do it the old fashioned way.”

“Which would be?” Becker sounded interested, which was always a good sign. 

“Rim me.” James didn't see the point of being subtle, not right at this moment. 

“What?” 

James shook his head. “And I thought you soldier types were always prepared for everything?”

Becker snorted softly. “Of course we are. I never leave home without my tongue.”

James snorted. “Good. Now, if you get enough saliva in me it will make a reasonable substitution for the lubricant.” 

“I have rimmed a lover before, James, I do know what to do,” Becker murmured as he pressed a kiss against James' neck. “And I guarantee you'll love the preparation.”

“Are you going to talk about it or actually do it?” James asked as Becker rubbed himself against him. 

“Oh, I plan to do it.” Becker ran his hands over James' side. “Let me know if it is uncomfortable, especially if it hurts, OK?”

“It will be fine, Becks.” James shifted as he spread his legs wider, showing his trust for Becker by shoving his arse back and wiggling it. 

“And you call me keen.” Becker squeezed James' arse. “Promise me you'll tell me if I'm hurting you, James, or I won't do this. I won't hurt you.”

James nodded, swallowing his sudden fear at the thought of what he was about to let Becker do to him. He tried to relax, knowing how much Becker loved to be fucked. Knowing that Becker would make it good for him, that he'd take good care of James as he... James swallowed again, his fears rising as Becker made him wait. He wanted this done, now, before his fears overcame him and he called a halt to the whole thing before he could find out why Becker loved being fucked so much. “Get on with it.” When Becker still hesitated, James added, “Please, Becks. Hilary.”

James felt Becker's hands slide down his back to rest on his arse, kneading his cheeks as Becker kissed his way down his spine. James gasped when Becker eased his cheeks apart and warm breath caressed him intimately. He shuddered when he felt Becker's warm, wet tongue swipe along his crack before it began to lick and twirl around his pucker. Bloody hell, now he knew why Becker loved this so much, especially when he felt Becker's stubble rasp against his sensitive skin. “Fuck!” James' cock twitched in need when Becker's tongue pressed into him, pushing past his muscle and... James gasped and was soon lost in the sensations it created inside him as Becker's tongue probed and tortured him. He gasped as a finger wiggled against him, before there was a stab of pain as it pushed inside him. He felt Becker pause and press a kiss against his cheek before a hand slipped around to tease his now flaccid cock. Becker's hand swiped over James' tip before smoothing the pre-come he had collected to ease his strokes. 

James moaned and thrust into Becker's grip, the pain of that finger pushing deeper into him faded slightly with the pleasure Becker's hand on his cock was sparking. He gasped and bucked when the questing finger touched something inside him. Something that sent pleasure racing along his nerves to explode in his brain. Fuck! He'd never realised a prostate was that sensitive or that it felt so good when it was stimulated. No wonder Becker loved it when he hammered his and he so wanted to feel it for himself. Pleasure swept through James and he was barely aware of his words until they were uttered. “Becker, I'm ready.”

“Not until I say you are.” Becker's voice was rough with suppressed need and the sound of it went straight to James' rapidly filling cock.

“Please, Becks.” James moaned when Becker continued to tease him, his finger dragging repeatedly inside to spark pleasure that raced along James' nerves to explode in his brain. “Oh God, do that again.”

“Feels good, doesn't it, James?” Becker pressed a kiss against James' arse. “Just think how good my cock will feel inside you, slipping in and out and driving you out of your mind.”

James took a deep, calming breath. “Not at this rate, Becker, dear.”

Becker snorted against his skin. “Correct as ever, my dear James.” 

James almost jumped when he heard the soft pop he recognised as the cap coming off the lubricant. His tone was slightly accusatory when he asked, “I thought you didn't have any lubricant?” 

Becker snorted as he smoothed lubricant around James' pucker. “I've stashed it earlier, James, I've been planning on getting fucked under the waterfall since I first saw it.” 

James rolled his eyes. “Why aren't I surprised?”

Becker squeezed James' cock hard. “Please remember I'm a solider, James. Always prepared.”

“I thought that was the Boy Scouts,” James managed as Becker pushed his lubricant-coated finger in deep and pressed just right. “Fuck! Do that again.” 

Becker chuckled as he wiggled his finger, crooking it just right to prod James' prostate and have him press back for more. “Feels good, doesn't it, James?”

Becker didn't wait for an answer and James wasn't convinced he would have been able to provide one. Not the way Becker slipped another finger inside and began to stretch James in earnest. It was a strange feeling, those fingers inside him, knowing they were gently easing him open for Becker's cock. It wasn't pain, not exactly, or even discomfort as that faded whenever Becker's fingertips grazed that spot inside him. James felt a momentary twinge of pain when another finger breached him but was soon rocking back onto them before thrusting into Becker's fist. So lost in the sensations Becker was arousing in him that he almost missed Becker's comment.

“I do hope you're ready, James.” 

James moaned in loss when Becker's fingers slipped free, leaving behind an empty feeling before he felt something hard and blunt press against his opening. He took a shuddering breath as he realised that it was Becker's cock about to enter him, to fill him and take him. 

Breath puffed against James' neck as Becker chuckled, “I wonder if I could make you beg me for it.” He rubbed the tip of his cock against James' entrance. “I bet I could, what do you think, James?”

“I think you'd better get on with it before I get bored.” 

“Oh, I really think I can.” Becker nuzzled James' neck as he continued to tease him with his cock. 

James shivered at the sensations Becker was creating in him from just brushing his opening like that and he wanted to know how much better it would feel when that cock was buried in him. “Becker!”

“Not until you ask me nicely,” Becker told him as he continued to tease James, brushing tantalisingly against his opening but refusing to press inside. “Wouldn't you like this inside you, James? Fucking you until you come and I fill your arse?”

James groaned. “Bloody hell, Becks, I never realised you were a cocktease.” When Becker just continued to rub against him, James moaned. “Oh fuck! Just do it, Becks.”

“You know how to get what you want.”

“You are so paying for this later.” 

“Yes, please.” 

Becker sounded eager and James knew his lover would love him to fuck him hard and put him away wet. He also knew his lover was serious about not fucking him until he begged for it and, well, James really did want to be fucked. “Fine. Please, Becks, fuck me.”

“You can do better than that.” 

James wiggled back against Becker, trying to tease him into the action he seemed so reluctant to take. “Please, Becks. Please fuck me.” James grinned as he remembered something his lover had said and adding, “Pretty, pretty please.” 

Becker snorted in amusement. “I'm not convinced you mean it, but...” 

James held his breath when he felt Becker press against him, feeling him slip inside him and oh fuck, Becker's cock felt so bloody big, far bigger than his fingers, as he slid deeper and deeper inside him, filling him. James felt so bloody full and almost painfully stretched and he could hear harsh pants. It was only when he heard Becker murmuring encouragement in his ear and felt his lover's hands soothe over his skin to rub calming circles on his belly that James realised it was him panting. 

“Relax, James. Just let me in.” Becker pressed kisses against James' shoulders and neck. “That's it, just let me in.” Becker groaned as he sank in further. “You feel so fucking good, so tight and hot.”

James managed to take slow, deep breaths as he felt himself split open until he felt Becker blanketing him, knowing his lover was buried balls-deep inside him. It wasn't exactly a painful feeling, more one of being uncomfortably full. He continued to breath as evenly as he could while Becker petted him and coaxed his flaccid cock back to hardness. 

Finally, the sensation of being over-stuffed faded to be replaced by the need for something more. Leaning against the wall with Becker's hand holding his hips still, James knew he wouldn't be able to get the leverage he required. Now James understood Becker's favourite move when they were at this point of the proceedings, the one almost guaranteed to make James fuck him and the one, James hoped, that would make Becker do so now. He squeezed around Becker's cock and smiled as he listened to the needy moan his lover gave. “I believe you were going to make me beg.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Becker's other hand took its position on his hips, holding James firmly. “Ready?”

“Get on with it.” James tried his best to sound bored, but he could hear the needy whine in his own voice. 

James gasped when Becker began to move – long, slow, easy glides in and out of him that brushed James' prostate with each thrust. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, just an odd sensation that sparked into pleasure when Becker's cock brushed against his sweet spot. It felt so good and yet not enough, not nearly enough. He needed more, he wanted more and pushed back to meet each of Becker's thrusts. Gasping and clenching and he could hear Becker's laughter as the words began to tumble from his mouth. “Please, Becks”, “Feels so good,” “Fuck me,” and “Oh God, there. Right there.”

“Knew I could get you to beg,” Becker murmured into James' ear before he began to move faster, harder and deeper as he drove over and over again into James' willing body. 

It felt so bloody good as pleasure danced along James' nerves to explode in his brain, his world narrowing to the feel of Becker's hands on his hips, Becker panting against his neck and most of all, the feel of Becker's cock slamming into his prostate and making him see stars. James managed to take his weight on one arm and dropped his free hand down to stroke himself. “Please, Becks. Let me come. I need to come. Please.” James didn't care that he was begging, he just needed to come. He squeezed hard around Becker and groaned as Becker slammed harder into him, spearing his prostate and then James was coming and the world greyed out. 

James came back to himself to find Becker still moving inside him before he felt Becker gasp against his neck and spurt inside him. 

“God, you feel so fucking good, James,” Becker panted before he began to carefully pull free, pausing when James winced. “Shh. Just relax and let me out.” 

“Fuck!” James slowly relaxed as Becker rubbed soothing circles on his belly. He groaned when he felt Becker's cock pop free. As he felt his arse throb and ache, James had to know, “It is that bad when I fuck you?”

“No, it gets easier the more you're fucked.” Becker pressed a kiss against his shoulder. “The position probably didn't help either, its not really the best angle for your first time.”

***

Later in their room, James lay on their bed and thought back over the day. He had never thought he'd have public sex, well, fine, as far as he knew no one had seen them, but still... and certainly he'd never thought he'd ever let anyone top him. All he could think was that the wine he had consumed at lunch and whatever cocktail Becker had suggested must have had a greater effect than he'd expected.

He looked up at Becker's snort and scowled at the smirking man as Becker said, “No, James. You can't get away with saying you were drunk.”

“Fine,” James groused with ill-grace, “I wasn't drunk.” He folded his arms and glared at the now chuckling Becker. 

“Sorry, James.” Becker tried and failed to stifle his chuckles. 

“Mmmm.” James continued to try to glare at his lover but kept having to shift position as his arse protested.

Becker stopped chuckling and sat down on the bed beside James, his voice full of concern when he asked, “Are you OK?” 

“Fine.” James repeated before sighing at the look on Becker's face as once more he blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault... well, not entirely. “Just a bit sore, but before you start feeling guilty, I asked you to fuck me.”

“I know, but I knew we shouldn't have done it out there.” Becker closed his eyes briefly before reaching out to rub soothing circles on James' belly. “Losing your virginity should be memorable, James, not painful.” 

James chuckled before wincing slightly from the twinge in his arse. “I'm pretty sure losing it under a waterfall, even a fake one, counts as memorable. I certainly won't forget it in a hurry.”

“So...” A smile flickered around Becker's mouth as he looked at James. “Would you be willing to bottom again?”

James didn't answer immediately as he considered Becker. Did he want to be fucked again? It had been somewhat uncomfortable and still was when he moved the wrong way, but it had also felt so bloody good. He smiled up at his uncertain-looking lover. “I might be persuaded to occasionally let you top.” Becker's look of relief told James just how worried his lover had been. “However, tonight I believe I have an appointment with your arse.”

Becker's gaze dropped eagerly down to James' cock as he muttered, “Damn right you do.”

“How could I forget, with you being such a pushy bottom?” James tugged Becker down for a kiss. “And I really do need to thank you for this holiday.” James paused as he realised why he'd finally allowed someone to top him. It wasn't just a matter of trusting Becker, it was far more. He opened his mouth before closing it, uncertain of Becker's reaction. 

“James?” Becker looked worried once more. “Are you sure you're OK?”

James nodded and smiled as he caressed Becker's face. “I was just thinking...” He paused for a heartbeat before ploughing on before he lost his nerve. “Would you like to come back here? For our honeymoon?” When Becker just blinked at him, James felt his heart twist and forced himself to add, “If you want me..?”

Becker almost plastered himself against James as he kissed him hard in a kiss that left both men panting when they finally separated. Becker's face was shining and his eyes were suspiciously bright. “Of course I want you.” He sniffed. “I never thought...” He shook his head. 

“That I'd want you for more than just a fuck?” James finished Becker's sentence. “You mean far more to me than that, Becks.” He nudged Becker's chin until his lover looked him in the eyes. “Would you do me the honour of marrying me, Hilary James Becker?”

Becker nodded before managing, “Bloody hell, of course I will.” A brilliant smile appeared on Becker's face. “I love you, James Peregrine Lester.”

“I should bloody well hope so considering you've just taken my virginity.” James paused for a moment before adding, “I love you too, Becks.”


End file.
